


Cookies Make Everything Better (Even The End Of The World)

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Crowley, Sleepy Cuddles, Stressed Aziraphale, Supportive Crowley, To Read, alternative ending to S01Ep06, six hours after the apoco-wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Welcome to my alternative ending for S01Ep06.After saving the world from the apoco-wasn't, instead of drinking in the little Soho bookshop, Crowley is passed out asleep in bed, and Aziraphale is on edge, still full of energy and adrenaline unable to relax. So, he made his way to the kitchen, and does some baking, simply because cookies make everything better - even the end of the world. Quite literally.





	Cookies Make Everything Better (Even The End Of The World)

Crowley was on the brink of consciousness, as he rolled over in the bed searching for his angel’s angelic warmth beside him. When he just rolled into the cold and empty side, he bought his arm over his face as he sighed. He rubbed his face against the pillow, straining to open tired eyes. He had every right to be tired, considering just less than 6 hours ago he and Aziraphale saved the world from the apoco-wasn’t. Rubbing his eyes, he proceeded to roll onto his back, checking the time as he did. Four am. He stared up at the dark ceiling, wondering where Aziraphale could be. It seemed to be quiet, so he slowly got himself out of the confines of the warm blankets, pulling the spare blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping it around his body and heading out of the bedroom towards the dull light that came from down the hallway.

Finding the angel in the kitchen, he leant himself tiredly against the arch of the door. As much as he wanted to giggle about the sight in front of him, he kept quiet. Aziraphale was bent over the oven, in his tartan pyjamas and cream coloured dressing gown, grabbing a tray out. Crowley couldn’t help the smirk on his face, baking at four am, sure he could call it weird, but secretly he loved it when Aziraphale did strange little things like this. He watched as Aziraphale placed the tray (of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies) down onto the bench, before placing another tray into the oven with blobs of cookie dough on it. Crowley peered over Aziraphale’s shoulder and eased closer to the smaller man.

“Angel?” Crowley said.

Aziraphale turned quickly, clearly startled. “Crowley! You frightened me.” Aziraphale scolded him, crossing his arms. Immediately unfolding his arms, he walked directly to Crowley’s side. “How come your awake? Are you quite alright?”

“I’m fine.” Crowley paused to yawn and stretched out his back. Aziraphale raised his eyebrow in disbelief as to which Crowley dismissed. Even if Crowley wasn’t okay, he’d never admit it anyway. “I'm fine." he reassured the angel quickly, "I woke up to cuddle and you weren’t there.” Crowley explained as he laid his head down on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Crowley's mind betrayed him for a moment, hose cookies were certainly smelling good. The whole kitchen now smelled of freshly made cookies but no matter how good they smelled, Crowley had to know why Aziraphale had been baking and not up in bed. “Why are you baking now for, it's like four am or something?"

“Well, I guess the whole 'end of the world' thing took a bit of a toll on me because I couldn’t relax and didn’t feel anywhere okay to rest. I was just lying there, and I didn’t want to keep you awake, so I just thought I’d get up and use my energy for a good purpose and try and relax."

Crowley chuckled and winked at him. “If you had of woken me, I would have had a good purpose for you to use your energy”

Aziraphale gasped, as if he had been offended. Crowley hadn’t seen a look like that on Aziraphale’s face ever since the ‘foul fiend’ days. “Crowley!”

“What?” Crowley shrugged his shoulders while Aziraphale just looked at him with a small glare. "Alright, I'm sorry. But angel, just a question for you, how come you didn't wake me? If it was upsetting you that much, you should have woken me." Crowley said as he made his way closer to Aziraphale and placing his hand firmly on the angel's arm.

“Crowley, I am fine really. I just needed to wind down and relax a bit. I’ll be okay, come on, you know me. I always spring back,”

Crowley felt some hesitation from what Aziraphale was saying. Over 6000 years, Crowley had learnt the hard way that the angel wasn’t the greatest in the ‘recovery’ phase, but as long as he was by Zira’s side, he knew the angel would be just fine, or at least he hoped so. “I know, angel. I just need to make sure because you know me, I am happy when you are, and I am sad when you are. You need me, you know where I am, always. Right by your side.”

“Oh, don’t go all soft on me you wily serpent” Aziraphale chuckled, lightly pushing Crowley’s shoulder.

“I am not soft! I am being supportive.” Crowley said in defense, holding his shoulder, where a dull ache made itself known.

“Hmm, okay” Aziraphale shook his head and looked back at Crowley, changing the subject. “Well, now that you are up, and want to be supportive, did you want some tea?”

Crowley took a couple of steps back from the embrace the two had shared just moments ago. “Is that supposed to be funny, angel? It’s four am, and I am awake because you are making cookies in our kitchen and we just saved the goddamned world. Of course, I want tea!”

While Crowley took himself and the large blanket to curl up on the sofa, Aziraphale made a pot of English breakfast tea. Joining his partner in the living room not long after, Crowley watched him as he placed a tray of freshly made tea, along with sugar and milk and a small plate of hot cookies down onto the coffee table.

Grabbing a cookie, Crowley shifted forward allowing Aziraphale to sit down on the sofa behind him. Crowley clicked his fingers, making the antique TV appear and the remote control to materialize into his hand.

Crowley didn’t have the chance to get halfway through his tea before he fell back asleep, his face buried in Aziraphale’s sleep shirt. Even when the oven timer went off, telling that the angel’s chocolate chip cookies were done, Crowley barely moved an inch, just a groan when Aziraphale attempted to move to get up to go to the kitchen. “Crowley, I’ve got to get up. The cookies are done.”

“Stay…” whinged the partly awake and very sleepy demon.

Aziraphale ran his fingers through orange messy hair, “Alright. I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered softly.

“Good…” Crowley mumbled before he immediately resumed snoring again.

Aziraphale gave a quick flick of his hand, to remove the cookies from the oven, and tidy the kitchen very quickly without even having to move.

Now that Crowley was asleep, and the kitchen was clean and cookies were done, Aziraphale felt much more relaxed than he had before. In hope of falling asleep soon, Aziraphale decided some light reading would do him some good and hopefully send him off to sleep.

By 6am, Aziraphale had finally dozed off, hardly disturbed when the book he had been reading, dropped to the floor nor when the sleeping demon on his chest grunted or shifted lightly.

Both angel and demon, asleep on the sofa of a Soho bookshop, did deserve all the comfort and rest. After all they did just save the world…


End file.
